Ocean Bay Marina
The Ocean Bay Marina is a large boat marina located in south Ocean Beach in Vice City. The marina appears in both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description Design The marina consists of two piers that extend out over the waters of Vice City's bay, both named Pier 1 and Pier 2. In addition to basic harbor facilities, the main building boosts a large underground car park where cars spawn at. The marina can be accessed by two ways; one way is east of the main building that allows cars to access the car park, and the other is just for pedestrians, as the sidewalk is too narrow for cars to pass through. Near the enterances to the piers, there are headstones that feature pictures of a anchor, which the pictures are absent in 1984. Also, there are wooden ramps in the water that allow the player to preform stunts in boats. In 1984, the piers are entirely constructed of wood instead of concrete, as seen in GTA Vice City. Also, the underground car park is under construction, but portions of it are accessible to the player. The only thing that remains the same that is seen in Vice City is the ramps on the piers, which is the location of two Unique Stunt Jumps. The marina seems to draw the same elements as the Diner Key marina, a re-proposed Naval Air Station and Pan American World Airways airport in Coconut Grove, Miami. While the marina remains dissimilar in other respects, the marina building itself sports the similar architectural detailing taken from the Pan Am Eastern International Terminal, which today is now a Miami city hall. The canopied enterances are also near-exact replicas of those that are found at marinas circa 2000s, down to the font used on the signs. Appearance in missions In GTA Vice City, the marina was the first place that Tommy Vercetti met Juan Garcia Cortez, a retired colonel who resides on his private yacht that is docked at the pier. One of the mission include "The Party", which Cortez invites members of Vice City's elites to a gathering aboard his yacht. This was also the starting place for Cortez' missions. In GTA Vice City Stories, the marina's role in the storyline is reduced, being only featured in the mission where Victor Vance must obtain fake photographs of Jerry Martinez with a DEA agent. Vehicles GTA Vice City *Rio: Docked at the base of Pier 1. *PCJ-600: Parked near the enterance of Pier 2. *Reefer: Docked at the base of Pier 2. *Speeder and Marquis: Parked at the first northern pier near the enterance to Pier 2. *Cheetah: Parked near the enterance to Pier 1. *Juan Cortez' Yacht: Parked at the end of Pier 1 until after "All Hands On Deck". GTA Vice City Stories *Jetmax *Jetski: At the base of Pier 1. *Marquis: Docked directly behind the Squalo. *PCJ-600: Parked near Pier 1. *Tropic: At the dock adjacent of the Squalo. *Stinger: Parked near Pier 2. *Squalo: A the end of the dock running west of Pier 2. Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in Ocean Beach